The invention relates to automatic pedals with adjustable positioning of the pedal on the pedal axle, and more particularly to pedals for street bicycles, but also pedals for all-terrain bicycles.
A pedal of this type comprises a pedal body having members for actuating a hooking element fixed below the cyclist""s shoe, and a pedal axle adapted to be fixed to a pedal crank.
There are known automatic pedals of this type permitting adjustment of the positioning of the bearing surface of the foot during pedaling. A first adjustment permits longitudinally adjusting along the axis of the pedal, the bearing surface of the foot on the pedal, relative to the pedal crank to bring the foot as close as possible to the latter without touching it or to move it away from the latter. A second adjustment permits modifying the angle of inclination of the pedal body relative to the axle of the pedal.
An automatic pedal permitting these adjustments is known from patent application FR 99 06274 of the applicant. The pedal body carries a socket forming a seat for a casing in which the pedal axle is disposed. For adjusting the transverse position of the axle, a circular rib on the casing is adapted to coact with one from among several circular grooves provided in the socket. These circular grooves are disposed one after another so as to define successive transverse positions of the axle relative to the pedal body. The distance between the two end grooves is about 10 mm, which thus defines the range of axial adjustment.
The adjustment of the angular position of the pedal axle relative to the pedal body is carried out with the help of two parallel curved ramps disposed on the lower surface of the pedal body, transversely to the latter, which coact with two parallel curved shoulders provided on the upper surface of the socket. By moving the socket along the ramps, the angle of inclination of the pedal axle can be modified. However, this adjustment of the angular position is limited to about 6xc2x0.
Although this adjustment device is generally satisfactory, it nevertheless has several drawbacks. Thus, the adjustment of the angular position cannot be carried out without influencing the transverse position of the axle and it is often necessary to carry out a supplemental adjustment of the transverse position. It is moreover difficult to obtain a well-defined angular position, which can lead to a position of the foot that is not ergonomic and as a result is troublesome. The adjustment of the angular position is limited to 6xc2x0, whilst it is sometimes desirable to have a greater range of the order of 7xc2x0, or even more. It must also be noted that the adjustment of the transverse position cannot be carried out continuously.
The invention has for its object to overcome these drawbacks by providing a pedal provided with adjustment means for the transverse position and the angular position of the pedal axle, permitting adjustment of the angular position without risk of error of angle, with a greater range of the angles, and a continuous adjustment of the transverse position. The adjustment means are moreover extremely simple and reliable.
The invention also has for its object to provide a pedal provided with a pedal body that is lightened in weight and particularly resistant to wear.
The invention has for its object an automatic cycle pedal comprising a pedal body having members for engaging a hooking element fixed below the cyclist""s shoe, as well as a casing containing a pedal axle adapted to be fixed to a pedal crank, the casing being connected to the pedal body by a support member fixed to the latter and comprising adjustment means for the transverse position and the angular position of the pedal body relative to the pedal axle, characterized by the fact that for adjustment of said angular position, said adjustment means comprise a set of interchangeable support members each defining a predetermined different angular position of one support member to the other.
According to other characteristics of the invention:
said angular position changes according to a value of 1 to 2 degrees, from one support member to the following one;
said value is substantially 1.5 degrees;
the interchangeable support members are 4 to 6 in number, preferably 5.
said support member comprises an elongated seat receiving said casing of the pedal axle, and said seat is provided with a tapping adapted to coact with a screw thread on said casing to permit a continuous adjustment of the transverse position of the latter;
said support member is resiliently deformable and comprises a socket containing said seat, this socket being slotted over all its length and comprises on opposite sides of the slot a securement wing provided with a surface for bearing against the pedal body, the bearing surface of one of the wings forming, when the support member is in a detached condition, an angle slightly greater than 180xc2x0 relative to the bearing surface of the other securement wing, to permit the gripping and ungripping of said casing in the socket by resilient deformation of the latter during securement of the support member on the pedal body;
the pedal body is of carbon and it is provided with at least one wear member adapted to come into contact with said hooking member of said shoe on the pedal;
a wear member comprises a wing encased in the upper surface of the pedal body;
the wear member is detachable;
a second wear member is provided in the form of a nose encased in an inner surface of a front engaging member.